In computer graphics processing applications, a program executing on a central processing unit (CPU), may create an object which is accessible to a GPU to take advantage of the processing capabilities of a graphics processing unit (GPU). The program may store an object, such as an image object, in GPU memory such that a component of the GPU, such as a shader, may perform calculations on the object.